Minha Coberta Quentinha
by Lina Limao
Summary: Temari é friorenta, Shikamaru é preguiçoso. Uma coberta rasgada, uma sapatada no nariz e um grito do Sasuke não estavam nos planos. - Oneshot- ShikaTema - Presente pra Joi-nee-san


**Título: **Minha Coberta Quentinha

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **ShikaTema

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Cobertor

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Temari é friorenta, Shikamaru é preguiçoso. Uma coberta rasgada, uma sapatada no nariz e um grito do Sasuke não estavam nos planos.

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu espero ganhá-lo no Natal *-*'

Xox

Não deviam passar das onze da noite. Konoha estava estranhamente calma, tranqüila, silenciosa e pacata. Talvez o tempo frio fizesse com que todos ficassem em suas casas, entocados.

As janelas abertas, as cortinas de seda branca balançando e as cobertas de lá quentinhas e aconchegantes, cobriam um casal aparentemente adormecido há muito tempo, enquanto o vento e o sereno entravam pela janela.

Ela apertou os olhos e os abriu. Esfregou-os e desvencilhou-se dos braços do que dormia ao seu lado. Ele acordou, esfregou os olhos e bocejou.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou. Ela descobriu-se e correu até a janela. Fechou-a e puxou as cortinas.

- Estou com frio. – Falou, abraçando-se ao próprio corpo e correndo com as pantufas extravagantes até a cama. Ele recepcionou-a de braços abertos, assim que ela pulou e se cobriu, mas ela parecia inquieta, enquanto procurava alguma coisa nas pontas da coberta.

- Temari, será que dá pra você dormir? – Ele perguntou dentre um bocejo. Ela bufou.

- Cadê a porcaria da etiqueta, Shikamaru? – Temari perguntou com as cobertas entre os dedos, enquanto as virara e desvirava de um lado para o outro.

- Sei lá. – Shikamaru falou coçando a cabeça. – Por que essa neurose agora? Estávamos dormindo tão bem...

- Estávamos! – Censurou. – Me ajude a encontrar a etiqueta, Shikamaru! Não gosto de dormir com as cobertas do lado errado.

- Ah, como você é chata! – Exclamou virando as cobertas do avesso e mostrando as malditas etiquetas cortadas pela metade. – Feliz? – Shikamaru perguntou, Temari sorriu, sem jeito.

- Obrigada. – Temari falou aninhando-se em Shikamaru. Não demorou em que a chuva começasse e os trovões relampeassem. Temari encolheu-se

- Shikamaru, pode ir pegar mais uma coberta? – Ela pediu. Silêncio. Shikamaru já estava dormindo profundamente. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva – SHIKAMARU NARA! – Berrou.

- O que foi? Orochimaru de calcinha? Tsunade está destruindo Konoha? O mundo está acabando, o que houve? – Shikamaru falou, descontrolado.

- Pega lá uma coberta pra mim? *-* - Temari pediu com os olhos brilhando e com feições irresistíveis de criança. Shikamaru coçou a cabeça.

- Tá bem. – Falou antes de levantar e caminhar até o armário, pegar mais uma coberta e uni-la as outras duas. – Sinto-me num forno. – Declarou.

- Sinto-me quentinha. – Temari falou antes de virar-se pro outro lado.

- O que isso? – Shikamaru perguntou. – Nem um obrigado eu ganho depois de tudo que eu lhe fiz?

- Ah, vá a merda. – Temari falou aninhando-se no travesseiro. Shikamaru começou a pensar em uma vingança, e aparentemente, seria uma boa fazer aquilo com Temari.

- Tá bem, eu vou, mas então, eu levo a coberta junto. – Shikamaru falou puxando a coberta. Temari bufou.

- Me devolve, Shikamaru! – Falou exasperada, puxando a coberta pro lado dela.

- Eu não. Levante-se você e pegue. – Shikamaru falou enrolando-se na coberta, Temari rosnou e tomou a coberta de Shikamaru.

- Me dá minha coberta, Shikamaru! – Gritou.

- Não dou! – Shikamaru gritou de volta.

- Eu que pedi pra você comprar! – Temari falou puxando a coberta com força.

- Eu que dei o dinheiro! – Shikamaru falou puxando a coberta também. E os dois puxavam a merda da coberta com tanta intensidade, que, de repente... RASG! Shikamaru caiu sentado no chão de um lado e Temari do outro. Temari não conseguiu segurar, e como uma criança completamente manhosa, sentou-se no chão, agarrou-se aos joelhos e começou a chorar. Shikamaru deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Minha Cobertinha... – Temari murmurou enquanto chupava o dedo.

- Vamos lá, Temari, deixa de ser chata! – Shikamaru falou, impaciente. De repente, algo atingiu a janela fechada, fazendo um barulho enorme. Shikamaru a abriu enquanto Temari pegava uma meia coberta e se enrolava. Ao abrir a janela, Shikamaru apenas pode ler 'nº 37' e tudo escureceu e uma dor intensa o atingiu. Algo que ele não queria, escapuliu de seus lábios.

- Quem foi o imbecil?! – Gritou, não muito gentil. A janela em frente se abriu. Sasuke Uchiha, ser desprezível.

- Fui eu, por que?! – Berrou.

- Por nada! Só queria saber quem era o imbecil! – Shikamaru gritou de volta.

- Oras, vá se ferrar! – Sasuke berrou.

- Vá se ferrar você! – Shikamaru berrou.

- Vão se ferrar os dois! – Temari falou intrometendo-se e fechando a janela com força.

- Viu o que você fez? Eu arrumei briga com o Uchiha por sua causa! – Shikamaru falou em tom acusador.

- Ah, relaxa, pelo menos não é você que vai dormir passando frio. – Temari comentou fuzilando Shikamaru com o olhar. Ele se cobriu e Temari aninhou-se nele, enquanto os cobria com as duas cobertas que haviam sobrado. Shikamaru abraçou-a e Temari corou. Nunca passaria frio,

Shikamaru era sua melhor coberta, sem dúvidas.

Xox

_Hehe, primeira experiência com uma ShikaTema._

_Presente pra tia Joi-nee-san, que escreve melhor que a JK. _

_Embora eu não mesma não encontre um modo de dizer que acho que podia estar melhor, eu acho que poderia sim. _

_Mas nada que o tempo não faça, certo? _

_Cprrendo pra fazer as 30 fics do 30º cookies *-* (empolgada)_

_Essa fic éah sua, Joi-sama! *-* _


End file.
